Amor entre la Muerte
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: La ciudad colapsó, los llamados muertos vivientes han invadido todo el lugar. Y yo, Sabaku no Temari, debo enfrentarme a ellos. Es matar o morir, o eso dice Uchiha Itachi.
1. Prólogo

**Vengo con un nuevo fic... espero que sea de su agrado y recibir sus opiniones.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Me acerqué al televisor y presioné el boton de apagado. Ya estaba harta de ese tipo de noticias, todo parecía tan... irreal. Yo jamás había creído en esas cosas porque son irracionales, y ahora me salen con que de sobrenatural no tienen nada. ¡Claro, si es muy natural que hayan zombies! Es cierto, dicen que hay una explicación racional para esto. Al parecer, en la cultura vudú, las que son hechiceras o brujas envenenan con distintos elementos complejos a las personas y las introducen a un estado de semi-muerto en el cual se anula su voluntad y memoria. Se propaga como un virus al tener contacto con la putrefacta sangre del zombie. Como efectos secundarios la ponzoña les genera problemas en las cuerdas vocales dejando una voz grave, enfermedades de piel y debido a las drogas no son capaces de generar largas y complejas oraciones. En resumen: son personas que están de forma permanente bajo los efectos de drogas que anulan sus facultades y atacan su sistema nervioso generando la rabia(lo que hace que se muerdan unos a otros para contagiar a los demás).<p>

Al parecer la actual epidemia zombie comenzó con la maldita cultura vudú, pero los mismos "maestros vudú" que _zombificaron_ a las personas con drogas y venenos para tenerlos a su servicio fueron incapaces de dominarlos. Hay muchos virus que alteran la conducta de su portador, y al parecer, éste fue el caso. Ahora vivimos en un mundo desorganizado y con miedo por la epidemia zombie. Por fortuna Japón es una isla y los que tienen muerte cerebral no pueden nadar. Aún estamos a salvo, pero al parecer se está propagando.

Agarré mi cartera y salí a la calle. Allí estaba estacionado mi convertible plateado, que me había costado un ojo de la cara, pero por lo menos estaba acorde a la imagen que debe dar una empresaria. Tomé la llave y pulsé el botón que abre de manera automática las puertas para subirme a continuación. Suspiré y arranqué el automóvil.

Mi hermano se había vuelto más humano con el tiempo, pero seguía siendo frío. Eso sí, se notaba su esfuerzo por cambiar. Desde que se hizo jefe de la empresa para poder hacer el bien y no el mal, la gente dejó de tenerle miedo y comenzó a apreciarlo. Claramente se nota que hace todo lo que puede por sus trabajadores y se preocupa mucho por ellos.

En mi caso, soy una trabajadora del máximo rango en la empresa. Al igual que en todas las empresas de japón, los trabajadores son clasificados por rangos: Gennin, Chunnin y Jounin. Logré convertirme en Jounin gracias al trabajo duro. Pero no quiero desviarme del tema de mi hermano menor.

Al contrario de mi hermano Kankuro, yo aún no me termino de acostumbrar a esa nueva faceta de Gaara. Es cierto, las cosas cambiaron mucho, pero él es mucho más cercano a Gaara que yo, aunque lo amo con toda mi alma por el simple hecho de ser mi hermano.

Llegué a la avenida principal en la que siempre me atoro por el tránsito y me sorprendí por los pocos automóviles que habían allí. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aceleré con el propósito de entender lo que sucedía pero no encontraba explicación alguna para esa soledad tan inusual. Eché el auto a un lado de la avenida y lo apagué para bajarme y caminar.

Todos los comercios estaban vacíos, desordenados, con los carteles de neón caídos y los vidrios rotos. Avancé por el medio de la acera, después de todo no había riesgo de que me atropellaran. Habían autos chocados, subidos a las veredas, incluso algunos estaban en fuego. Noté con un escalofrío las manchas de sangre que se extendían por todo el lugar, como si alguien hubiera marcado su territorio con ello. Pero lo peor era ser la única ahí. Era como si todas las personas hubieran sido tragadas por la tierra, o como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí y se los hubiera llevado a todos. No había un alma. Me acerqué a uno de los automóviles y pude comprobar que me equivocaba. El asco me invadió al ver una persona allí dentro, llena de moscas y hormigas, toda ensangrentada, con el torso abierto dejando ver lo que quedaba de sus órganos. Era como si algún animal carroñero se hubiera alimentado de ese cuerpo sin vida. Algo mareada por la visión, volví al medio de la acera.

Me deshice de los tacones que solía llevar para trabajar ya que me incomodaban demasiado para caminar en ese momento. No me preocupé por llevarlos conmigo, los dejé en el mismo lugar que me los quité. Habían cosas más importantes, como la soledad y el silencio absoluto del lugar.

Todo estaba tan... abandonado. Me detuve y observé minuciosamente a mi alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado con las personas? ¿Por qué habían desaparecido todas? ¿Por qué estaban... muertas? Analicé las posibilidades, pero me era difícil encontrar alguna solución. ¿Podría ser que...? No, imposible. Como bien dijeron, los zombies no pueden nadar, estamos completamente a salvo. Pero, ¿y si no habían venido a nado? Mi cuerpo se congeló al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Cómo pude haberme confiado de esa manera? Existen los aviones, y el resto del mundo está en caos. Es cierto que los muertos vivientes no pueden manipular algo tan complejo como un avión, ¡pero alguien pudo haberlo hecho!

¡Eso lo explicaba todo!

Un ruido como de algo arrastrándose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteé hacia el lugar donde creí haber escuchado eso y pude ver con claridad de qué se trataba. Un zombie. Tenía la piel podrida, como si sus células no se regeneraran, dejándola de un extraño color marrón. También habían zonas en su cuerpo donde la piel se había caído, como si de la pintura de una pared se tratara. Pude ver como se aproximaba a mí con movimientos lentos y torpes, como si su cerebro tuviera problemas para enviar las señales al resto del cuerpo. Tal como había escuchado, las drogas afectaban su sistema nervioso. Un sonido profundo y gutural salió de la garganta de ese... monstruo. Sentí una oleada de olor fétido inundar mis fosas nasales y decidí que ya era hora de pelear. Huir nunca fue lo mío, tengo un carácter fuerte y le hago frente a todo. Mi mejor amigo Shikamaru me dice que a veces puedo ser muy tétrica.

Me abalancé sobre el zombie a paso decidido ya que no soy de las que esperan para comenzar una pelea y golpeé su cabeza. Con todo esto de la epidemia, había leído que el único punto débil conocido en los no muertos era su cráneo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no cayó, al contrario, se me vino encima con más fuerza. Sentí como mi traje se ensuciaba con esa sangre putrefacta, pero no me dí por vencida. Le di un buen golpe en el pecho, y esta vez sí sirvió para hacerlo caer... y también para darme cuenta de una cosa: se trataba de una mujer. Los pechos que colgaban flácidos bajo esas ropas raídas me lo hicieron notar. Sonreí con autosuficiencia, tener el viento a favor en la pelea me había ayudado después de todo. Me agaché junto al cuerpo que gritaba cosas inentendibles realizando vanos intentos por incorporarse y le tomé la cabeza. La giré hacia un lado con velocidad y pude escuchar un _crac._

Me autofelicité por el éxito conseguido aunque no fuera para tanto, después de todo, era uno sólo. Me puse de pie y levanté la vista para darme cuenta de que aún era pronto para cantar victoria. Una manada de muertos vivientes se aproximaban a mi a pasos torpes y comenzaban a rodearme. Esto sería difícil, una mordida y estaba muerta.

Me puse en posición de ataque y con mi vista enfoqué a cuantos muertos vivientes pude para poder seguir sus movimientos. No dejaría ningún punto ciego.


	2. Confusión, dudas y preguntas

¿Estaba muerta? No podía sentir ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera suspendida en el espacio... escuchaba unos sonidos en la lejanía... ¿Acaso íbamos a otra parte después de la muerte? Eso significaba que había estado toda mi vida equivocada. De pronto los sonidos se hicieron más nítidos y me di cuenta de que no me encontraba muerta y mucho menos en el paraíso. Estaba viva.

Abrí los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo y parpadeé varias veces intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad del lugar. Por un momento pensé que estaba ciega, pero poco a poco comencé a distinguir los diferentes objetos que estaban en mi campo de visión. Desde donde yo estaba apenas podía ver lo que había encima de mí, y supuse que me encontraba en una litera debido a la cercanía del techo.  
>Moví la cabeza hacia un lado para averiguar de dónde venían esos ruidos. Grave error. El dolor que me subió por toda la columna vertebral fue indescriptible, tanto que un pequeño gemido adolorido salió de mis labios.<p>

—No deberías moverte aún —Una voz masculina me sobresaltó.

Sentí cómo unos pasos se acercaban hacia mí y contuve la respiración. No tenía idea de quién era esa persona, y tampoco podía verla desde mi lugar, pero igual me intimidaba._  
><em>  
><em>¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Qué pasó con los zombies contra los que peleaba? ¿De dónde salieron los zombies? ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo esa mañana? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo ahora? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue todo un sueño? ¿Quién es... ? ...<em>

Tantas preguntas se formularon en mi mente... pero no podía hablar. El dolor que me había ocasionado mover la cabeza había sido suficiente para mí. No entendía nada, todo era un torbellino de ideas sueltas en mi mente, pero por más que me esforzara, no lograba sacar ninguna conclusión. Los pasos se detuvieron a mi lado y volví a escuchar la profunda voz del hombre.

—Te preguntarás quién soy, dónde estás, y muchas cosas más —empezó. Me esforcé por verlo, pero era inútil, no podía moverme— Los zombies han llegado al lugar como una epidemia. Una gran cantidad de gente fue contagiada con el virus, así como también muchos se han salvado y se están refugiando. Ése es nuestro caso. Estabas en medio de una ola de muertos vivientes y te arrebaté de sus brazos. Ahora estás a salvo. Eso es todo.

Su voz profunda y seria me hipnotizaba. Había tantas dudas en mi mente... ¿Por qué demonios cuando salí de casa estaba todo vacío? No tenía idea, pero apenas pudiera hablar y volviera a sentir mis músculos le preguntaría a ese desconocido... él parecía alguien tan pensativo y maduro que me llamó la atención. Escuché sus pasos alejándose, pero repentinamente se detuvo— Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

Me quedé sorprendida ante su nombre. Mientras él se alejaba definitivamente recordé que había oído hablar de los Uchiha, empresarios sumamente poderosos de la región de Konoha, de donde es mi amigo Shikamaru... me pregunté en ese momento si acaso él se encontraría bien... Decidí que en cuanto pudiera ponerme de pie, iría a buscarle a él y a mis hermanos con zombies o sin zombies, de eso no había duda... sin importar lo que dijera ese Uchiha.

Mi mente divagó por distintos lugares, pero al fin llegué al día anterior a esa mañana. Recordaba que había llegado del trabajo temprano, Gaara me había dado el día libre en la empresa, pero yo había adelantado algo de trabajo de todas formas. Al rato de haber llegado a casa había prendido el televisor para ver las noticias sobre el avance de la epidemia zombie, pero aún no había ni rastros de que pudieran llegar a Japón, estábamos completamente seguros, o al menos eso habían dicho los muy ineficaces. Se habían cerrado todos los aeropuertos y las fronteras del país, no tanto para evitar los muertos vivientes, sino más bien para impedir que el país se superpoblara gracias a la seguridad que presentaba. Pasaron imágenes de otros lugares del mundo, solo aparecía gente corriendo, algunos con armas defendiendo cajas, todo un caos total. ¿Así eran las luchas por la supervivencia? Sin duda. Después de eso había tomado un baño y me había acostado a dormir. ¿Acaso era posible que todos desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana? Bueno, los zombies nos tomaron desprevenidos, era extremadamente probable que todos nuestros habitantes ahora no fueran más que un trozo de carne podrida.  
>No sabía cómo demonios era que yo estaba viva, ni cómo demonios nos habían invadido los muertos vivientes cuando estábamos completamente seguros de nuestra seguridad... tampoco entendía por qué ese hombre me había salvado. Pero todo lo averiguaría en cuanto pudiera moverme, no había dudas.<p>

_Así que Uchiha Itachi, ¿eh?_

Cerré mis ojos, necesitaba descansar.


	3. Deseo

Me di media vuelta sobre el viejo colchón que Itachi había conseguido mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Todo oscuro, como siempre.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté con la voz ronca por estar amaneciendo.

—Las once y media —Me contestaron desde el otro lado de la pieza.

Suspiré mientras me estiraba, aún sufriendo algo de dolor. Sin duda esos malditos muertos vivientes me habían dado una buena paliza. Miré a mi alrededor... once y media de la mañana, todo oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de una vela. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, en esas condiciones? ¿Una semana, tal vez? ¿O más?

No lo sabía. No sabía nada. Itachi aún no me había contado nada de lo que estaba pasando allá afuera, y yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a esa actitud taciturna y a esa rutina monótona. El día de ayer me había levantado y había estado caminando —dentro del pequeño lugar, obviamente— gracias a mi recuperación. Según lo que había podido observar, estábamos en una especie de sótano no muy grande. Había una mesita apolillada con dos banquitos pequeños y una litera vieja que se estaba cayendo. El lugar estaba sucio a pesar de que se notaban los esfuerzos del moreno por mantenerlo apto para vivir en él.

Me incorporé lentamente sobre la cama y un terrible dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a él. Ese sótano con olor a humedad donde se respiraba polvo a la luz de las velas y mis permanentes dolores ya eran parte de mí... además del callado Itachi, al que solo oía hablar de vez en cuando, si le preguntaba algo, con esa voz tan profunda e hipnotizante. Bajé los pies al suelo mientras tomaba la blanca sábana y la sostenía para que tapara mi cuerpo desnudo —hacía bastante que había comenzado a dormir en la parte de abajo de la litera— y me levanté. Tambaleé un poco al principio pero lentamente me acerqué hasta el moreno que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, sentado en la mesita donde se terminaba de apagar una vela. Me senté frente a él, ante su atenta mirada y antes de que la vela se apagara observé esos bellos ojos con destellos carmesí. Eran hermosos.

Él no pronunció palabra una vez que quedamos sumidos en las penumbras. Ya me había advertido el día anterior que nos estábamos quedando sin recursos, seguramente las velas estaban incluidas...

—Itachi... —A pesar de estar en plena oscuridad, sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos al escuchar mi voz apagada—. ¿Qué... qué está pasando?

Silencio. Como siempre. Nunca contestaba mis preguntas, me ignoraba y solo me dirigía sus frías miradas de vez en cuando. Pero era cómodo, me sentía bien... me sentía en casa.

—¿Sabes...? —Hizo una pausa—. Un día estaba descansando en casa, frente al calor que me proporcionaba mi estufa a leña... mi hermanito pequeño corría hacia mí mientras se sentaba en mi falda. Luego escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta para luego entrar... eran mis padres, que llegaban con comida para esa fecha especial... víspera de Año Nuevo.

Me sorprendió que me hablara de eso... de forma tan nostálgica. ¿A dónde quería llegar? No podía verlo, pero este era uno de esos momentos en los que desearía poder hacerlo... poder estudiar su rostro.

—Esa fue la última cena familiar. Yo tenía ocho años. —prosiguió, su voz apenas se escuchaba ahora—. Mis padres fallecieron y me quedé a cargo de mi hermano pequeño, que con el tiempo se convirtió en el jefe de las Empresas Uchiha. Yo, en cambio, me retiré del país. Recorrí varios lugares y conocí distintas personas... pero nunca dejé de cuidar a mi hermano menor, aunque fuera desde lejos. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de la epidemia, vine hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude. No podía permitir que nada le pasara.

Itachi no continuó. Seguramente estaba meditando sobre lo que me contaba. Apoyé los brazos en la vieja mesita y me estiré lo más que pude hasta que alcancé a tocarlo. Él, sorprendentemente, apoyó su mano sobre la mía... en una caricia. Así nos quedamos un buen rato, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que yo.

—Y... ¿tu hermano? —pregunté con miedo.

—Él está bien —contestó con seguridad—. Temari...

Me sorprendí de que me llamara por mi nombre, esto no era para nada normal. Tardé en reaccionar, pero él tampoco me dio tiempo a contestar nada.

—Se nos ha agotado todo. Mañana tendré que salir afuera.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, y estaba más que segura de que él lo había notado. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí, estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia. Noté que lo tenía al lado cuando una mano se deslizó por mi cabello...

—Itachi... —susurré—. Mis hermanos... no sé donde están. No sé si están vivos o muertos... ya puedo caminar, saldré contigo y los buscaré.

—No. —La respuesta fue cortante, haciendo que una lágrima se deslizara por mi rostro. Temía por Gaara... temía por Kankuro...

—¡No te lo pregunté! —grité enojada, no iba a permitir que él me controlara—. Voy a salir mañana, ¡son mis hermanos! ¡Su vida es más importante que la mía, tú deberías saberlo! ¿No era que tenías un hermano? ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entien...

No pude continuar. Mi boca estaba siendo silenciada por otra. Sentía esos labios presionando los míos, ansiosos por besarme. Abrí mi boca, dejándole paso a su húmeda lengua que recorría todo en mi interior. Aún no podía creerlo... llevé mi mano derecha a su cabello y quité la cola que lo mantenía agarrado, dejándolo libre. Lo abracé, a él y a ese cuerpo escultural que finalmente podía tocar y recorrer con mis manos.

—Itachi... —Separé el apasionado beso para mirarlo con preocupación.

—No... no te dejaré ir. —Él me acarició el cabello un poco—. Ya me encargué de ese tema. Sasori de la Arena Roja y Deidara de Iwa, mis aliados, se están ocupando de ellos.

Al escuchar esas palabras miles de preguntas se formaron en mi mente, ahora entendía aún menos. Sin embargo, estaba tranquila... confiaba en Itachi. Ahora... teníamos que seguir lo que habíamos empezado. Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad, pero él de inmediato me tomó en sus brazos y entre besos apasionados me recostó sobre la cama.

—Temari... ¿debo parar? —preguntó algo inseguro.

—No... por favor, no pares. —contesté con rapidez mientras mis manos se deshacían del único trozo de tela que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo.

Sus manos recorrían cada milímetro de mi piel ahora y besaba mi cuello de forma apasionada. Mis suspiros no faltaban... tanto en un solo momento. Era impresionante. Se acercó a besar uno de mis pechos, arrancándome gemidos de placer, mientras apretaba el otro firmemente con su mano. Mi mente se estaba comenzando a nublar, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no tenía sexo? Como un año, seguramente. Estar tan ocupada con el trabajo sin duda era malo.

Sacudí la cabeza, borrando todo tipo de pensamientos de ella. Ahora solo tenía que disfrutar. Excitada, intercambié posiciones con ese hombre que hervía de deseo y comencé a besar su cuerpo.

—Itachi... —susurré con lujuria—. Ya estamos un poco grandes para seguir con juegos de niños, ¿no crees?

Me relamí los labios, notando que el calor aumentaba entre ambos cuerpos. Llenos de deseo, nos dedicamos a pasar una larga noche de pasiones desatadas. Era probable que fuera la última que compartiéramos.


	4. Comienzo de una larga jornada

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y bajó de la litera, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Su visión se hacía un poco más clara a medida que se acostumbraba a la penumbra del lugar y distinguió la mesita de luz a su derecha. Extendió la mano hacia esta y tanteó hasta dar con el despertador y apagarlo antes de que sonara.

Suspiró aliviado. No quería despertar a Temari, tenía que irse y prefería hacerlo sin una despedida. La miró con sus ojos oscuros, se veía como un pequeño ángel rubio durmiendo entre las blancas sábanas. Los recuerdos de la apasionada noche anterior invadieron su mente...

_—Itachi... —Ella clavó sus ojos en él, aunque no pudiera verlo._

_—Dime —replicó. Se encontraba abrazado a ella, agitado y sudoroso, intentando normalizar la respiración._

_—Este fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida._

Eso había sido todo. No había contestado aquella noche, se había quedado sin palabras.

Dejó de mirarla con tanta fijeza y se agachó para encontrar sus prendas, que estaban esparcidas por el sucio suelo. Apretó la nariz, olía realmente mal y era el único conjunto que tenía... no había problema, se encargaría de conseguir algo de ropa para él y la rubia ahora mismo. Se puso los vaqueros marrones desgastados, una remera oscura y su campera de cuero negro. No podía demorarse, con lentitud se subió encima de la mesa y tiró de una cuerda que colgaba del techo. En cuestión de segundos una vieja escalera se desplegó, por fortuna, en silencio.

Afirmó el pie en el primer escalón, dudoso. Sabía que la madera estaba podrida y si se caía despertaría a la rubia, por lo que lentamente fue subiendo. Una vez que se encontró arriba, subió la escalera y cerró todo.

Se enderezó y respiró un poco del aire fresco que había allí. Se encontraba en medio de una enorme mansión vieja y abandonada. Había elegido ese lugar ya que se encontraba aislado y estaba seguro de que nadie llegaría por allí. En un rincón, había una reluciente motocicleta negra. Sonrió un poco y se dirigió hacia ella para montarla. El potente ruido del motor no se hizo esperar y salió disparado hacia la carretera a una velocidad increíble. Su cabello ondeaba y la campera se hacía bolsa por la cantidad de viento que había. Mientras levantaba polvo y arena por la ruta desierta, se puso a meditar.

_¿Quién era el culpable de todo esto? No eran los maestros vudú como la gente creía. ¿El gobierno de EEUU? No, todos habían muerto. Entonces..._

Aceleró la motocicleta y frenó de golpe frente a una especie de monte que se encontraba a un lado. Se bajó del vehículo y lo dejó allí mismo, para luego internarse entre los árboles. El estómago le pedía alimento, ya era mediodía y no había comido nada.

Tras haber caminado un rato, se topó con el pequeño rancho que estaba buscando. Era un viejo refugio donde se encontraban los víveres que Kisame dejaba. La epidemia zombie no los había tomado desprevenidos. Aunque para muchos fue espontáneo, todo este tiempo se la habían pasando recavando información y sabían perfectamente que todo esto no salía de la nada. Era algo planeado y nada natural, alguien había provocado esto... hasta ahora sabían poco, pero se estaban dedicando a investigar para acabar con todo. Él y sus compañeros sabían muy bien lo que se venía, por lo que decidieron organizarse para sobrevivir. Juntos, formaron la organización Akatsuki, destinada a la supervivencia.

Kisame era el encargado de dejar los víveres, Deidara y Sasori buscaban información y documentos, Pain y Konan los guiaban... todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Temari no estaba en los planes al igual que sus hermanos, pero ya lo había informado a través de Hidan y no hubo problema. Cuanta más gente confiable con ellos, mejor. Sus socios eran eficientes y ya se hacía hora de reunirse todos. Dentro del refugio, había un mensaje en una hoja de papel. Rezaba lo siguiente:

_EL LUNES NOS REUNIMOS TODOS AQUÍ MISMO. HORA DE PONER EL PLAN EN ACCIÓN._

Al parecer ya había llegado el momento. Solo quedaba una semana. Tomó algo de comida envasada que había allí, pescado, carne y algo de ropa. Se apuró a guardarlo todo en su mochila de camping y retomó camino otra vez hacia su motocicleta, no sin antes haber trancado la cabaña. Sabía poco y nada de esto, pero el mensaje de su líder era importante. Por esta razón, una vez que hubo montado la moto, no regresó a casa.

Tenía que dirigirse a donde se encontraban Deidara y Sasori. Ellos sin duda tendrían algo de información. De paso aprovecharía para ver en qué estado se encontraban los parientes de Temari.

* * *

><p>El viaje en la ruta había estado tranquilo y la brisa fresca de la tarde lo había despejado. Se bajó de la motocicleta ya parada y miró hacia el frente. Una gran cantidad de hierba verde se extendía frente a él, casi sin fin... y a lo lejos, en el medio de ese campo, se distinguía un pequeño rancho de madera. Enarcó una ceja, ¿por qué estaba todo tan tranquilo? Sin duda Deidara se encontraba durmiendo. Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y echó a andar hacia el lugar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento por no actualizar seguido, he perdido la motivación para escribir... espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado :)<strong>


End file.
